


Guilty

by BlueMoonHound



Series: my comics [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comic, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Illustrated, Internalized Abuse, Intrusive Thoughts, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, implied blue and yellow diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: She did Everything wrong.And she knows it.
Relationships: Pink Diamond & White Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: my comics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/867585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> A vent piece. Six page comic.
> 
> Sighs and re-re-reuploads unbroken images. This is my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if this needs more tags. I have a whole lot of emotions riling up in my guts and i dont know what they all are or what they all mean.


End file.
